


Flying

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, FMA: Sacred Star of Milos, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was flying into the abyss, into the valley of Milos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

He gave me a smile—the cocky smile that was full of confidence; the smile I secretly love—before saying, "Hold on tight."

I couldn't say no. I couldn't say this was crazy. Not to _him_ and not right _now_. So instead, I just did as he told, hooking my arms from behind and onto his shoulders, clinging for dear life.

He gripped my wrist with his flesh one in response, and together, we lunged into the abyss that was the valley of Milos.

At first, I screamed my lungs out in fear as we jumped off the cliff, free falling. However, that fear was soon replaced by a rush of adrenaline as the wings he wore caught onto the wind and flew down, turning my screech into a yelp of excitement.

We were flying.

_Flying._

Even though I knew I should be worried about everything else going on around us—both _below_ and _above_ us—for those few seconds, I didn't. I didn't care. It was just Edward, me, and the wind that carried us.

But as we landed in the slums of the valley—landed in the  _battlefield_ —reality came crashing down on me like the bridge that once connected this land of Milos to the rest of the world.

My concerned cerulean eyes met his determined topaz ones, attesting that what I saw wasn't a dream.

It was no where near it.

No.

_This_ , was _war._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tuesday after watching the new FMA movie for the first time, but when it's 11pm and you're writing a ficlet about a movie you saw about two hours earlier, some scenes can get fuzzy and mixed up in your mind. After seeing it again on Thursday, I realized that the scene didn't exactly play out as I had remembered, but hey, I'm not making any changes to this 'cause I like it just the way it is. :D
> 
> After saying that, the movie was pretty awesome in its own way. The animation is beautiful and the story is very interesting. If you get the chance, go watch it! xD The scene I wrote about here is actually very small, but it definitely caught my eye and made me laugh. :)


End file.
